Home Front
by soar2survive
Summary: AU- If you really are a spy, then now amount of medical training will save you


_I definitely don't own Naruto. _

_Narusaku- rated T_

_Summary: A bright, young medic joins Konoha in the midst of a war. The Rokudaime, Naruto is drawn to her, but slightly suspicious. She makes friends, building her way into people's hearts. But war and suspicion aim to tear it all apart. _

______________________________________________________________________________

Home Front

"Sir, s-should I..?" a small voice said from outside the Hokage's office.

"Send her in," Naruto said, looking up from his desk. His rather twitchy genin messenger boy scampered out of the room, leaving the Rokudaime to sigh loudly.

"Hey, little boy, are you okay? You seem to be twitching a lot," a concerned, female voice said from outside, no doubt to his genin. Naruto chuckled a bit, his genin _hated _attention of any sort. After receiving no answer, other than a number of incomprehensible squeaks, she entered.

Naruto appraised her. For a woman, she was tall, not as tall as him, but close. Konoha was known for its beautiful, but rather short women. If standing up, she'd reach about his height. Lithe, slender figure. Somewhat big green eyes and light pink hair. Odd, but soft in a way. She seemed right about 18 or 20. Attractive and young, just what his enemies would want him to hire. He frowned slightly at his own paranoia, but went back to work. She walked in and sat down in the leather chair in front of his desk. Naruto sighed again. With the war viciously tearing up everything, he did _not _have time for some little wannabe. He began.

"Why are you here?" he asked, harshly. He didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"I am a medic nin, I would be willing to help aid you in this war," came the calm, composed answer.

"Konoha is known for its large number of efficient medics," he said offhandedly.

"But, I can help! You've got a lot of nin out in the fields, a medic would be really useful!" she countered back eagerly. Her eyes lit up as she tried to make her point.

"Been doing your research, huh? Just like your little teacher probably told you," Naruto spoke through gritted teeth, her argument was "too" convincing. The fact that she was absolutely right irritated him further.

"No! Well, I don't—I just want—why won't you?" she cried desperately back, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"We _don't_ need help here," he firmly said back, putting an end to the conversation, he hoped. He was wrong. Her eyes flashed in anger and her fists clenched.

"But, I really, really think—"

"Did anyone ask you what you _really really _think?"

"Seems rather selfish of you, no? Considering it's your men out there dying each day," she spat, more emotion coming into her voice. Naruto's eyebrows rose up almost into his hairline. Few people dared to talk to him that way. She apparently caught his look, and winced slightly. But, she bravely continued on. "You could use all the help you could get, and I am trained well."

With a steady hand, she held out a file of credentials, containing comments and recommendations. Naruto took them. "Kiri?" Naruto was shocked.

"Why the hell would you get your credentials from there?" Naruto barked, thinking of how it had no ninja program and very few people. "Were you born there?" he continued.

**(A/N: I know Kiri actually isn't like this. I am totally making that up for the purpose of this story. This is AU. Remember that and bear with me)**

"No, I was trained in many areas, because my family moved around a lot."

"Then _why_ not get me credentials from there?" he huffed impatiently, wondering why she was wasting his time and not making a very good argument for herself.

"Sir, well--," she started. But Naruto was nowhere near done. "It has no ninja program, no stable leader, no achievements of any kind, no--," his rant was cut off by her.

"Sir, Kiri has two things that most other places don't have," she stated loudly. Naruto glared at her, having been interrupted, but gestured for her to continue. "Plants and veterans."

"A medic has to be ready for everything. Kiri's wide expanse of plants, found almost nowhere else, fuelled a lot of my training. I figured out many remedies and life-saving cures," she stated proudly. Then, her expression slightly fell. "In war, one way to come out of it alive is experience. I mean, when I was around 12, I helped a bit in that war. But, I have no real experience in the art, the pain, the bitterness of war. So, I went to people who did have that experience, and was trained by them for about a couple of years or so," she ended, determined expression once again on her face.

Naruto nodded, impressed. This was no wannabe. But there were many loose ends. "Why Konoha, there are plenty of other countries. Not to mention, ours has such high security, the chances of me allowing you in are way slimmer than any other place," Naruto queried. He was surprised when she smiled a bit, and shook her head.

"You know, this is the one question where I have tried to plan my answer so it wouldn't sound offending. There is no easy way to say this but: I chose Konoha because I knew this place would be filled with the most bloodshed." At seeing his angry expression, she hastened to continue.

"Your country was the only one to actually stand up for itself, and not buckle down. We both know that you are in for HELL. By no means did I come to get a slice of the action, but I came to save, and heal some of those ninja fighting. Your ninja aren't just fighting for Konoha; they're fighting for all the others who couldn't do it for themselves. So, I want to join you in fighting this cause. Why do I have to be from Konoha to want to end this war?" Sakura ended with her trump card, hoping to play on his conscience.

"Speaking of that, where are you from? What country do you represent?" he asked, expression unreadable. Naruto always hid his emotions during times like these. He was angry, shocked, and impressed with this girl.

"Nowhere. My family moved from place to place. I was actually born in the Land of Rice, but as of now, I've lived in every country. Except Iwa," she answered, eyes clouding over. Naruto knew that there was more, much more to her family and past life that she wasn't sharing, but he let it go.

"I never got your name," he said.

"Let me guess, you're thinking that a name tells a lot about a person, their qualities, their personalities, their future," she said, slightly bitterly. Naruto made no movement or response. So, she continued on, same bitter tone clouding her normally cheerful voice. "My parents were horrifyingly superficial. Sakura."

Naruto nodded, glancing once at her pink hair. Now, he was absolutely positive that there was some haunting past to her.

"What is your ninja rank?" he asked, hoping she would cheer up slightly. Though he was annoyed at first, this girl fascinated him.

"Dunno. I moved around a lot and never really got to take those tests. But I am trained. I'd be willing to be a medic," she answered, eyes turning bright once more.

"You seem to be quite an accomplished medic," Naruto murmured, flipping through her report and reading comments. As he expected: shining praise and comments. She was loved. However, she simply shrugged.

"Now," Naruto said, sitting up straighter, deciding to get to the point. "How do I know that you're not a spy? I have no evidence of your home, your birth, and your parents. You've surely heard of Konoha's high security and our "xenophobia" if you will," Naruto said.

"I have heard of the security. I just wanted you to hear me out that's all. Also, if I were a spy, I'd immediately want to join your ninja corps, right? So, why would they get someone who has no ninja rank?" she questioned, her green gaze unleashing their full power to him.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura. But I have decided that we already have enough medics here. I apologize." Naruto swiftly said, waiting for her reaction. He saw her try to stay emotionless but saw the flash of disappointment mixed with contempt (probably for his lack of concern over his men).

"I understand. If you would return my credentials," she said, getting up to leave.

"Where will you go now? Iwa, to get all the "action", he said mockingly, referring to Iwa, as they were the enemy in the war. Her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Funny aren't you?" she spat. "My loyalties don't change that easily, _even _if I don't have a ninja rank, or country to represent!" she said fervently, no longer trying to be inoffensive. "Now, I would like my credentials back."

"That won't be necessary. Welcome to Konoha."

Naruto watched satisfyingly, as her expression went from angry, to confused, to more confused, to happy. "Er, thank you, sir," she said, slightly embarrassed.

She turned to be led to the hospital by "twitchy" when he caught her arm. She turned back to him.

"If you really are a spy, Miss Sakura, no amount of medical training will save you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all like this story. I kind of wrote it when I was half asleep, so I know some things don't fit, but I'll fix it up in the next chapter. Any ideas?

Let me clear something up: this is AU. So some things are like so off, like the whole Kiri thing, but the idea is basic. There is a war. People are suspicious.

I will continue this if I get some REVIEWS!

Basically**: Naruto is Hokage, around 20, and Konoha is in a war with Iwa. **

Some ideas: meeting others from Rookie nine, well eight, without her. I think she'll meet Kiba or Kakashi first. Not sure. I just wanted to try the idea of Sakura coming and starting a bond with Naruto later than in the manga. (kind of skipping their back history with Sasuke, though he'll show up) THIS IS OBVIOUSLY AU.

I know Naruto was really ooc, but he's Hokage, so he has to be that way during interviews and stuff.


End file.
